Soldier's Dispenser Collab
Soldier's Dispenser Collab was a collaboration hosted by Raxxo. Entries featured a RED Soldier acquiring a Sniper, and were encouraged to feature levels of psychedelic insanity similar to Raxxo's own videos. The collab is canonically the conclusion to Raxxo's Soldier's Dispenser Quest series. 64 GModders were featured in the collab, with a total of 158 participants, although many more entries can be seen in the uncut, playlist version of the collab. 160 Snipers were collected by Soldier throughout the collab. GMod Participants * TikTakFrog * Scampi * Vaas Yanovich * Hyperdragon97 * DjDoesThings * fuzzybuzzy * ugotaphonenumber * Witchy gmod * TheMadInvasion * Burno * ImpyWorm * mradinoz * Sanguine * CakemanLHK * Hoovyspenser * TheInvertedShadow * Sohald & Spike * That Gray Cartoon Pony * Hellman a.k.a UselessTeam a.k.a Devad * Sawingleon (also made SFM entries) * Notive19 * GINGER NINJA027 * Lemurfot * KinAnimationsFTW * Awsum N00b * Erdamon The Owl Sniper * Solleq * Zakbox30x * Eltorro64Rus * Jack Stringer * A Redundant Sofa * Antoine Delak * Greatdictator * WapaMario63 * Doctor Lalve * OdderCakeington * RobenSikk * Kuhneghetz * MrGroove * Uberman765 * Schniourf le barbare * M3rciless Akil * crazykiller94200 * AltruistArkham * SonMarcos * Magic Krap * Viggar * MikotoNui * Uber Rush * Benkin * LEtheCreator * Sonicdevil1816 * Magic Person * Benno950 * Grosssarancio * Rex The spoopy * BriefCasey795 * Saow * TheRaveGrave * Psycho * Weegeetnik * Sniper Melon * Potatosalad * Coonfoot Productions SFM Participants * Stuffed * SuckyEngy Izumi * Hoovy Tube * Agsma, Just Agsma * NinjaSamurai13 * FlyingRabidUnicornPig * Stopedservice * Cruzi * Genowhirl70 * Fanic * Thoopje * LineX240 * DrHTowers * Spud * Shadowluigi Thirtyseven * Hubert's Hub * Krunkidile * Tbonewithspots * Ultraman. Ultimo * Fruit_ * SpunkGargle WeeWee * SamSpielberg * Froman Joe * magmablock * iAbokia * TheDeadComedian. * Meme Expert™ * . 「Razzlet」 * Triumbrush * supersonicbros23 * CrazyScoutFIN * ceno0 * DasMxD * wieziesz * Joey Jazz * Payton Tate * MaxGame97 * AngryEchidna * Macho Boy * DatSimpleEngineer * Reddance * W`MEN * The GoodChap * Fish Channel * Casroder * EpicRobotoMan Films * Whomobile * Mox Nix Baby * Dastard(ly) * Rumple Foreskin * Mittens * Starkiller's cat * SuLt4n & Pegert * STBlackST * MAN_ticore * Misan * Whalobster * Kirbman10 * FinalLeet * Steaky * Spockitans * crash * jazzylouis * Dongerino Pals * BagelBoy * Byun Slug * fesbio * TheFrozenMonkeyKing * dat spy * Plectrum61 * Monketron * SoulJaMiller * Grumple Stumpkin * Brutal-m4 * Sergeant Hastagazpacho * Boosh511 * MrUnfunny * Squartron * MrMaggot * Crust Waters * General Black * Death Grapes * SEEDA * unknownmeme Other Participants * iigdtan * Darkend12 * Wrigh * Three Bags Of Chips * TheLegodude77 * Kritz Mundy/Kritz's ShellNUTs * Wizz Da Burrito Boy * DatCaddiBoi * cantintoanimate (unconfirmed channel) * Krabzinger Trivia * The entry at 42:17 belongs to Raxxo, despite the RubberFruit watermark. This is a reference to the common opinion that they have similar styles, and the unlikely theory that Raxxo actually is RubberFruit. * This collab coaxed many inactive animators out of retirement. A few examples are mradinoz, who had not animated two years prior to the collab, and LEtheCreator, who had not made a full GMod video since 2013. * Raxxo did not expect to receive over 20 minutes of entries. * The collaboration's outro features a collection of Snipers, some of which are GModders or GMod characters, including TheUltimateEbil, Genowhirl70, Dr. Face, and Karate Sniper. Category:Collaboration